


Sway

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy's been away at work for a month and arrives back home a week early to surprise his lovers. (Yep, total PWP!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my brilliant beta, S! I've been listening to a lot of this song, "Sway", by The Kooks, thus the title and the appearance of the band in the story. I can really see Teddy being a big fan. :D

Teddy steps out of the shower and scrubs at his hair with a towel. Picking up the watch from the edge of the sink, he checks the time: Draco's hand is at DMLE, which makes perfect sense being he's got paperwork to finish on his last case. Harry's hand rests at Quidditch practice. Good. There's a bit of time before they move to 'travelling'.

Teddy rubs the heel of his hand against the foggy mirror and peers at his reflection. He runs a hand through his hair; it goes from purple to black. He tilts his head, shakes it blond. Not quite right.

Teddy bites his lip, swirls a strand around a finger and watches the tips go black. He smiles. Yes. Like that.

Tossing his damp towel into the hamper, he sniffs his armpits. Sometimes it's like he can't get the dragons off him no matter how he tries, but Draco's soap seems to have done the trick finally. He likes smelling like Draco. He's pretty sure Harry won't mind either.

Well, he hopes not. They're not even expecting him for another week. Just his luck, they'll probably Apparate home with half the Weasley Burrow, everyone they went to Hogwarts with, and the Minister of Magic herself to find Teddy naked in the bed, bottle of lube in one hand, vibrating buttplug in the other.

Not that that's likely to happen. It's far more likely that they'll come home too knackered to shag him, and they'll all sit down to some dinner in front of the telly and an early night. Which is fine. Good, even. Really good.

But it's been a month since Teddy's been home. So he's going to plan for something in between those two outcomes. Because he's been wacking off three times a day, and nothing can take this edge off.

Well, only they can. 

That in mind, Teddy ransacks the dresser to find the pants he knows they like. And because if they _do_ come home with half the Weasley Burrow, pants seem like a good idea. He finds them, freshly laundered and folded in such a way that Teddy knows Draco did it. He smiles and slips them up his legs and over his arse, then flops down onto the big bed to await their arrival.

After fifteen minutes, though, he starts to get antsy and bored. He grabs the telly remote and flicks it on, changing channels every microsecond until he finds a Kooks concert on. Teddy pulls a second pillow beneath his head, intending to watch the whole thing if his intendeds end up running late. 

But fifteen more minutes later, he's even antsier. He holds up a hand and Summons the watch, hoping Draco's hand isn't now at 'Mortal Peril'. And bloody hell, with the way Harry flies, his could be there as easily. 

But no. They're both still stuck where they were before.

"Fuck," Teddy sighs. He Summons his cigarettes from the pocket of his jeans and guiltily lights one up with the tip of his wand, taking a deep drag. It's hard to stay on the wagon when you bunk with a bunch of dragon wranglers. That's his story at least, and he's sticking to it. He Accios an ashtray, balances it on his stomach, and tips off the ash, crossing his bare ankles and wiggling his feet.

One of his favourite songs comes on, so maybe that's why he doesn't hear the Floo in the living room fire up. Teddy's taking a deep draw on the cigarette when, laugh still on his lips, Harry comes through the door, Draco close on his heels.

"…and then Hanson goes for the feint like he's never seen me do one and—"

Teddy inhales. Harry sees him, and his laughing words die out. Teddy exhales a stream of smoke into the stillness. Harry stares at him. Something like delight comes into his eyes, and they sparkle. "Teddy." 

Teddy's chest tightens, and his cock responds, swelling in his pants at just that from Harry.

But then Harry tilts his head, and his gaze goes flat. He stalks up to Teddy and snatches the cigarette from his fingers. "What the bloody hell is this?"

Teddy gulps. "Would you be charmed by a smart arse remark at this point?" Then at Harry's brows arching, "A compliment maybe? You're really fit, you know."

Harry rolls his eyes, turns and hands the fag to Draco, and turns back with a sigh. While Harry starts in on the usual – 'thought you'd quit', 'you know Draco gets twitchy about ashes in the sheets', etc – Draco, behind him, (complete arse that he is) takes a drag and then winks at Teddy as he stubs it out in an empty candlestick on the dresser.

Harry grabs the ashtray off Teddy's stomach and sets it aside with a deliberate clunk, his diatribe petering out. He crosses his arms over his chest. "You're early."

Teddy comes up on his knees, as much to beg forgiveness as to get closer to Harry. He opens his mouth to speak, but Harry takes Teddy's face in his hands and kisses him, hard and hungry.

Teddy grasps for Harry's body, because he will certainly fall if he doesn't; that's what Harry's kiss does to him. Always. Every time. And it's been a month. A long, dry, lonely month. And now Harry's kissing the life back into him. Teddy submits to it completely, a soft moan escaping into Harry's hot mouth.

In the background, he hears the rustle of clothes. He doesn't want Harry to stop, but he'd like to maybe pry one eye open to watch Draco undress. One does not want to miss Draco Malfoy undressing. 

"Yes, that will certainly convince him to quit," Draco drawls, and Harry breaks the kiss at his goading, glancing behind. "It's quite the system of punishment you've devised, Harry."

Draco smirks and peels the shirt from his sinewy shoulders, working next on the cuffs. Teddy bites his lip, but the whimper comes out of him anyway, accompanied by the little jump his cock gives at the sight.

Harry, as though drawn, moves to Draco, and Teddy climbs back to the centre of the bed. Harry rips into Draco's trousers, walking him back until they run into the dresser, hitting hard enough to knock over a potions bottle and rattle the mirror. "Works on you," Harry says before he attacks Draco's mouth, and Draco pulls at Harry's clothes until they're both half-dressed and panting.

Teddy would cup and squeeze his cock, but he's afraid he'd come. As it is, the cotton whispering against his erection is already too much. He fumbles the pants off, tossing them to the floor.

When Harry turns his gaze back to the bed, it's dark, his lips swollen from the rough kiss they shared. Teddy suffers a full-body shiver at that look. Harry is usually brimming with such tenderness for him, but after kissing Draco, he looks harder around the edges, unyielding. Teddy takes a steadying breath. 

Harry looks back at Draco, who smirks at him in that way he has that's somehow both aloof and affectionate. Harry grabs his arse, hard, and leans in to whisper something to Draco that Teddy can't hear. Whatever it is makes Draco chuckle and then bite a kiss into Harry's neck. Teddy's pulse drums, watching this exchange. His cock leaks. 

But as Harry turns back to him, his expression softens. He returns to the bed, his jeans still hanging on his hips. His smile is gentle now, nearly calm. "You're home," he says as he crawls up over him, cups Teddy's cheek, leans in, and kisses him. He doesn't touch Teddy anywhere else, though Teddy's obviously very ready. Harry doesn't rush. Not with Teddy. Teddy's seen him go at Draco like they might rather fight than fuck. He's seen how quick they are to get at each other, how volatile their magic becomes.

But with Teddy… they slow. They aren't reactionary with him like they are with each other. They're deliberate – cruel, almost, with how they meander over his skin, how they tease his tender places, how they own every brink they bring him to.

Harry's kiss now is thorough but unhurried. He has Teddy whining into his mouth and arching off the bed in no time. Teddy feels the foot of the bed sink, and then Draco climbs between his legs. Harry's fingers card into Teddy's hair, stroke soft over his jaw, and then Draco's hand encircles Teddy's cock. "Our boy is home," he says, giving Teddy a couple of lazy strokes that have him crying out into Harry's kiss even before Draco leans down and draws Teddy's cock into his mouth.

Teddy arches hard, groaning. He grips Harry's shoulders like he might slide right off the earth's surface. Draco goes down deep, holding Teddy's thighs apart and pressed down to the bed. With both of them on him like this, Teddy can't last. He cries into Harry's mouth as he spills into Draco's. Draco hums, bobbing up and down, as Teddy ropes an obscene amount of come over his coaxing tongue.

Harry strokes Teddy's face as he finishes, their lips gasping away. Teddy looks down at Draco's lips still wrapped around the crown of his dick. Draco winks at him. "Oh Merlin fuck," Teddy gasps out, sagging back to the bed.

When Draco lifts his mouth, Harry crooks his finger at him. "C'mere." They meet over Teddy's slack body and kiss. Teddy watches Harry's tongue enter Draco's mouth searchingly, and his tingling cock twitches. Draco smiles against Harry's lips between deep kisses. For a moment, the way is so easy and smooth between them. Then Harry grabs Draco and flips him down so his back hits the mattress. 

"Bastard," Draco growls before Harry attacks again, taking Draco's mouth, sliding down and biting his throat, pulling hard at his trousers and pants and then sitting up to strip them off the rest of the way. Draco touches his thumb to his lip, and it comes away with a drop of blood. "Fucking arsehole." He smiles at Harry and lets him wrestle his clothes the rest of the way off, lying there sleek and ready.

Just looking at him, Teddy's cock is half hard again.

When Harry's got Draco naked, he sighs and smiles at Teddy. He gives a little jerk to his head. "Get over here." He wraps his hand confidently around Draco's stiff cock, as though it's his to do with as he pleases. And this pleases him: to get Teddy straddling his husband's hips… to rub the tip of Draco's cock over Teddy's arsehole and listen to them both pant and groan. Teddy looks down into Draco's hot grey eyes, flaring with want, the deep breaths, then the short ones, expanding his chest.

Teddy feels, can almost hear, the electrons of Harry's magic gathering, and then the lube is soaring into his hand. Harry slicks Draco's cock, and Draco bites his lip, moaning. Harry aims it, and Teddy breathes, "Oh god…" 

"Relax," Harry murmurs to him, deep voice calming Teddy's heart. Harry wraps his free arm around Teddy's waist, gently resting his hand on Teddy's stomach, guiding and reassuring at once.

Teddy gulps and starts to lower himself onto Draco's towering prick. He and Draco stare at one another as he slides down. The feeling of fullness has Teddy hardly able to catch his breath. But then Draco looks past him, over Teddy's shoulder, and he gives a short nod. Harry's hand disappears from Draco's cock, from Teddy's stomach. Draco then takes Teddy by the hips and thrusts up into him the rest of the way in one brutal go.

Teddy's head drops back. He's panting, his arse invaded so suddenly it's pushed tears into his eyes. It's just how he likes it… just how he knows Draco likes it. He feels himself adjust, the minute changes his body makes. He settles in Draco's lap and looks into his eyes once more. "Bloody hell, Draco." He smiles. Because he's missed this. He smoothes his hands up Draco's body.

"Fuck yourself on me," Draco says.

Teddy gasps. He licks his lips, rising up a little and then letting himself sink back down. Draco growls. He starts meeting Teddy with his own up-thrust.

It's perfect, or nearly so. There's still a place in Teddy's chest that's open and wanting. Harry returns then, his hands caressing up Teddy's rippling back, and yes, that's it. Merlin, that's it. Teddy closes his eyes as the most important person in his life moves in close to him… as his hands kneed Teddy's muscles even as they work and flex… as his lips find that sensitive place between his neck and his shoulder. Teddy tilts his head, giving himself to Harry, even as Draco pumps him full.

Suddenly, Harry's hand presses down on Draco's stomach lightly, stilling him. His other hand dips, fingers tracing Teddy's spine until he angles his hand – "Hold still," he whispers to Teddy – and his fingers slip to where Teddy and Draco are connected. They both gasp.

Harry moves so that he's grasping Draco's thigh to keep him from bucking. He tucks a finger down and nudges with the other one. 

"Harry…" Teddy cannot help but mewl. His eyes flutter closed, and Harry pushes inside. And it's like that finger pulls the groan from Draco's chest. He turns his head and muffles it with a pillow. 

Harry's lips find Teddy's earlobe; he tugs with his teeth and then licks. "Good, Teddy." Teddy relaxes, and he slips in a little further. "God, you're so good."

But just like that, in the next moment, he pulls it out again. Teddy wants to protest, because his body _wants_ this. This is something his body is good at and something he used to feel ashamed for craving – until Harry and Draco took him to their bed and everything he was suddenly became okay.

When Harry moves in close, though, Teddy exhales in relief. Harry's naked now, and he lines his cock up next to Draco's. Harry strokes a hand over Teddy's hair, and Teddy frantically nods his consent. "Yes," he pleads. "Yes, Harry, please yes." Harry kisses his cheek, soft and sweet. Teddy lets his body make the shift, so that when Harry presses in, it's tight but not difficult. Draco begins to pant hard, gritting his teeth on a moan that turns to, "Fffffuck."

But Teddy's gone somewhere else. Someplace special that he knows only he can go. He's utterly calm. He closes his eyes and feels Harry bury himself inside until Teddy is so full he does briefly question his body's ability to take this. But even though he can feel Harry's shuddering breaths against his back, the first evidence that his control is finite, Teddy feels safe. He _is_ safe. He relaxes as their cocks open him up, and when Harry takes a small thrust, all he feels is the rush of their magicks pulsing, the heat of their bodies, and the intense longing for them both to move inside him.

Harry's hand slips back onto his stomach. "Oh, Teddy," he says, right behind Teddy's ear so that he shivers. He begins gently rocking, and Draco, biting his lip, joins him. As their cocks slide against one another, Harry drops his forehead to Teddy's shoulder, a small sound ripped from his throat. They fuck, sometimes pushing into him simultaneously only to lose rhythm and thrust in tandem. Teddy's lips part, and his eyes roll shut.

Harry's hand cups his cock and balls. It's such a tender and fleeting gesture. Then he wraps his rough, Quidditch-hewn fingers around Teddy's swollen prick. He strokes a few times, and he knows just exactly how. Teddy's whole body coils, his magic pulls in on itself, his balls draw up, and he comes. He comes across Draco's stomach and chest in pearly white strings, across faded scars now decades old. He comes from his godfather's hand, now slipping over the head of his sensitive dick with every pass and making him keen.

Teddy's arse tightens around their cocks with every pulse, and Draco comes next, shooting inside him with a shout, throat arched and stomach tensing. The warm wet eases the way for Harry even more, and he groans. He releases Teddy's prick, his arms becoming like vices around Teddy's body, and he fucks deep and fast. Draco reaches up a tired hand and grasps one of Harry's. Harry grasps back, so hard they shake. He pants against Teddy's back and comes. Teddy's tissues are so sensitive, he can feel the way Harry's cock throbs with it. As Draco softens and slips out, their come leaks from his body, dripping slowly down his balls, his leg. There was a time when he would have felt dirty from this, but that time's long gone. Harry and Draco took it from him.

Harry finishes but stays inside him as his breath eases. Draco reaches for Teddy's wand on the bedside table and cleans himself up. He gestures for Teddy, and Teddy, grateful, collapses on top of him. Harry pulls out and falls to the bed at their side. Draco's hand strokes slowly up and down Teddy's back. "Shhh," he soothes when Teddy whimpers for no other reason than that he's simply overcome. Draco strokes his skin, his hair, his breaths raising and lowering Teddy's slack body. 

Draco looks over at Harry, breathing heavily next to them. He slaps Harry's shoulder with the back of his hand. "Are you coming or do we have to Summon you?" 

Harry turns his head and smiles at him, mischievous and sweet. "I thought the fact that I came was readily apparent." He turns on his side and moves in closer, into the welcome of Draco's open arm, which closes around him, his fingers sifting idly through Harry's wild hair.

Teddy blinks at Harry there, so close. In response to whatever it is Harry sees in his eyes, he lifts his head in invitation. Teddy lifts his as well, and they meet in a brief and sweet kiss over Draco's chest. When they part, Harry rises up and kisses Draco. Teddy listens to them breathe together, contented, the damp parting of lips before they come gently back together, a hum. Teddy sighs. 

Harry lies back, gazing once more at Teddy. Teddy notices that he has a few more grey hairs at his temples. There are new lines crinkling at the corners of his eyes. Harry lifts up once more, like he just can't keep from it, and he kisses Teddy's cheek. "Welcome home," he whispers. He settles again, his hand meeting Draco's in Teddy's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](http://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/90737.html).


End file.
